<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haircut by Novotny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067788">Haircut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novotny/pseuds/Novotny'>Novotny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hello Charlotte (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Not fluff per se but it's on the happy side, Other, Trans Character, Trans Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novotny/pseuds/Novotny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennett gets a haircut, or is supposed to get one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haircut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jodi this is for u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Isn't it about time you cut your hair?"</p><p>Bennett absentmindedly fumbled with his locks. They were about shoulder-length now, which was somewhat unusual for him. Not that he minded though, in fact, he really liked it and maybe even would like to grow it out m—</p><p><em>Snip, snip</em>.</p><p>Florence waves the scissors in front of his face and clicks them a few times.</p><p>"Hey, you still there? How much soap did you take today?"</p><p>Right. He still hadn't answered her yet. This would be a great opportunity to tell Florence, to ask for advice, and maybe she could even his hair, but...</p><p>"N-No, it's fine. I like it like this." is what he manages to croak out.</p><p>Silence falls between them, a heavy one at that. Florence squints at him, trying to seize him. It was obvious something was up, though she couldn't quite tell what. It was weird for Bennett to be this nervous, especially about something minuscule like a haircut.<br/>Then, it hits her.</p><p>"You dumbass, you should've told me!" she punches Bennett's shoulder, giving him one of her brightest smiles. Bennett just stares at her in confusion.</p><p>"I mean, you're a girl, aren'tcha? Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I was just n-nervous, I guess. I didn't know what you would say, or anyone, really. I thought about telling you but I didn't want to weird you out" Bennett says timidly, though encouraged by Florence's enthusiasm.</p><p>She pats her back in response. "We're in the same boat, actually." </p><p>"Really?!" Bennett's eyes light up. She's so happy she could cry — something she didn't even know she was capable of!</p><p>"Yeah, I used to be a guy too, never really told anyone though. Only Felix knows." Bennett makes a little 'Ooooh' and she continues, "anyway, we should totally get you some of Wiltshire's dresses! We can dye your hair too if you want! By the way... you got a name?"</p><p>Oh! She didn't even think of that. She ponders a moment, scratching her head.</p><p>"Belle!" she eventually blurts out, a big grin on her face.</p><p>"Alright Belle, you're about to be the prettiest worker in the House!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>